A la limite des mondes
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Voici la suite de Ce que doit donner le vaincu Heero travaille dans un bordel avec son ami Trowa...


**A la limites des mondes.**

Voici la suite de « Ce que doit donner le vaincu ».

Je remercie les personnes m'ayant encouragé, aider, donner des idées pour les autres histoire et c'est pour vous remercier que j'ai écrit cet OS. Il contient des scènes de sexe plus ou moins chaude. C'est encore à la limite du NCS puisque ça se passe dans une maison close.

Ce fic contient des lemons yaoï, beaucoup de lemon. Je ne dis pas qui, je vous laisse découvrir. A Bientôt j'espère.

**A la limite des mondes.**

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière. Son client grogna de plaisir avant de lui saisir plus fermement les hanches.

Le garçon soupira, simulant le plaisir. Il avait mal de partout à rester à quatre pattes comme ça. En plus, ce mec tenait à lui parler tout en le baisant. Heero en avait plus que marre, en plus d'être un PDG frustré, obèse et imbu de sa personne, ce mec était aussi un mauvais baiseur. Mais bon, il payait bien et ne manquait jamais de lui apporter des cadeaux.

Mais, la, Heero ne pensait qu'à sa dose. La seringue d'héroïne l'attendant dans son coffret de bois, il était presque en manque et seul le liquide translucide était dans sa tête. L'homme se tendit enfin, jouie, l'inondant de sperme et se retira.

Le jeune homme grimaça, il avait mal. Il avait toujours mal, que le client soit doux ou brutal, rapide ou lent. Heero avait mal. Du sang coula le long de ses cuisses, dilué par le sperme épais. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester cette sensation, de sentir le sperme coulant hors de lui, le souillant un peu plus.

A quinze ans, il se faisait sauter plusieurs fois par semaines depuis plus de six ans mais ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter ça. Il roula sur le futon, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour sortir son coffret d'ébène.

Il n'attendit même pas que son client ne sorte. Il encercla son bras d'un anneau d'acier un peu plus haut que le coude, le serrant progressivement, faisant ressortir ses veines.

Il imbiba un coton d'alcool pour bien se désinfecter puis, secoua le tube de verre avant de décapuchonner l'aiguille. Il la planta d'un geste sur dans la veine proéminente.

Le client le regardait toujours, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Tu aimes te piquer ?

« Hum…

Heero ne prit pas la peine d'élaborer plus sa réponse. Il s'en foutait de ce petit homme si laid. Il enfonça le piston plusieurs secondes après s'être enfoncé l'aiguille. Il sentit la substance gicler dans ses veines, s'insinuant dans son sang.

Avant de perdre pied, il désinfecta la seringue, la rangea puis reposa le coffre dans le tiroir.

Le dragon blanc courrait dans tout son corps, apaisant ses tensions. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent au point que le bleu de ses yeux se résuma à un fin cercle autour de la pupille noire.

L'homme lui toucha la cuisse, impatient de remettre le couvert.

« Désolé, mais c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui…

Il savait que l'homme n'allait pas insister. C'était un être faible, influençable. Heero voulait être seul, il ne voulait plus personne aujourd'hui.

« Bien, on se revoit bientôt ?

« Quand vous voulez…

L'homme ouvrit la porte, sembla hésiter, posa un pied dehors. Il se ravisa.

« Tu devrais arrêter. Cette chose te tuera.

« C'est ce que j'espère.

L'homme soupira et partit, refermant doucement la porte.

Heero se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il grogna en reniflant l'odeur du sexe mais ne fit rien de plus, le dragon blanc était déjà à l'œuvre dans ses veines. Il se coucha, roulé en boule et se laissa sombrer sachant qu'il allait rêver de ce garçon aux ailes noires.

0.0.0.0..

Trowa traversa le long couloir le plus discrètement possible, il ne voulait à aucun prix rencontrer Odin.

Le jeune homme, arrivé depuis deux ans de France, était le seul autre garçon à travailler dans le bordel. Il voulait voir Heero et partager une seringue avec lui, histoire de décompresser un peu. Son dernier client était un mec vraiment pas net, il avait bien besoin de se vider la tête.

Il entra sans frapper, la pudeur n'ayant pas de place entre eux. Il fronça le nez en reniflant l'odeur tenace du sexe. Il vit Heero, allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, encore nu, les cuisses maculé de sperme et, encore, de sang.

Il s'approcha de lui prudemment, pas sur de ses réaction, la cicatrice sur son oeil, habillement caché par sa mèche en était la meilleur des preuves, Heero l'ayant attaqué un jour ou il l'avait surpris en plein trip.

« Je vais pas m'en prendre à toi…

« Encore heureux non ?

Le garçon se coucha à côté de lui.

« Il t'en reste ?

« Sers-toi…

Dialogue court et peu de mot, mais il n'avait pas besoin de mot, ils se comprenaient relativement facilement. Trowa se prépara une seringue. Heero banda en lui enfonçant l'aiguille dans la veine. Son sexe durcit encore plus quand il appuya sur le piston. Trowa souriait.

Heero nettoya le matériel, le rangea et écarta les cuisses, le dos cambré.

« On joue ?

Le français sourit. Il y avait ce jeu entre eux, du sexe, de l'amour, enfin, une sorte d'amour, et de l'amitié, un jeu pour ne simplement pas devenir fou. Mais, pas ce soir. Heero ne devait pas encore être en état.

« Non, des mots ?

« Des mots. Un malade ?

« Ouai… il m'a baisé normal, un peu brutal… mais pas méchant… Puis, il m'a mis en levrette et il m'a baisé avec des godes, normal quoi…

Ils employaient toujours des mots crus, vulgaires pour parler du sexe avec les clients.

« Mais ?

« Ben, il a voulu que je lui fasse un truc…

Heero se redressa. Trowa regardait par la fenêtre le parc du domaine, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quels genres de truc ?

« Un truc pas normal… Il… Il m'a fait mettre ma main en lui… toute, puis, de fermer le poing, et de tirer pour lui éclater le cul…

Heero grimaça. Il savait à quel point ce mec avait du avoir mal.

« Il le voulait non ?

« Mais, j'ai jouie en lui déchirant le cul… Je…

« On est payé pour jouir.

Heero se pencha sur lui, lui léchant un téton. Trowa n'était pas encore blindé. Il en était désolé, Heero ne lui avait jamais caché que certains clients étaient des malades. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de trucs de fou qu'ils lui avaient fait ou demander de faire.

Trowa n'avait jamais eu de chance. Gamin des rues, orphelin, recueilli par des mercenaire, violé, tourné, utilisé puis vendu à un bordel. Maison de passe, bordel glauque, maison close. Trowa avait eu, en quelque sorte, de la chance de finir ici. Odin était un bon patron malgré tout.

Ici, il pouvait manger à sa faim, dormir en sécurité, avoir accès à des soins et, le plus important, appeler quelqu'un si un client se comportait mal. En plus, il y avait Heero.

Les deux garçons s'entendaient vraiment bien. Ils partageaient la même dépendance à l'héroïne. En plus, Trowa était le seul à pouvoir baiser Heero sans le déchirer malgré son sexe conséquent.

Enfin, ils avaient une vie stable malgré l'enfer, ils s'en accommodaient. De toute façon, Heero n'était jamais sorti du domaine. Il n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur. Il ne connaissait que ça.

Odin entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, il aimait regarder son fils se faire baiser. Il portait une liasse d'imprimé, un petit sac de papier, il souriait.

Les deux prostitués pâlirent. Une soirée.

« Mes bébés ! J'ai une grande nouvelle, Treize Kushrénada organise une soirée ici. Il a expressément demandé votre présence.

Heero regardait son père, les yeux suppliant. Treize était son client attitré, son premier, son violeur. L'homme d'affaire véreux adorait le garçon, il avait déboursé une somme folle pour le prendre en premier. Depuis, Treize le demandait, lui seul. Et Trowa depuis son arrivé pour des jeux pervers.

Treize faisait des sortes de partouzes ou des hommes pouvaient se défoulé sur des gamines. Il avait fait poser une cage dans le centre de la pièce qui lui été attribué ou il enfermait les deux garçons. Dans la soirée, ils devaient se donner en spectacle, soit baiser ensemble, soit une gamine effrayée, soit Treize participait.

Heero était terrorisé par cet homme, il le craignait comme le pire des monstres. Odin le savait mais l'homme déboursait des sommes faramineuses pour son fils alors… Il veillait seulement à ce que les gosses ne sortent pas trop amoché.

Il posa les imprimés et le sac contenant de l'héroïne pure sur le bureau puis les laissa seul. Il devait faire le tour pour trouver des gamines récentes. Son personnel tournait beaucoup, il s'entourait de jolies petites, les utilisait au maximum avant de les revendre à des bordel de Russie.

Seul les deux garçons restaient. Il comptait en prendre un autre mais, très peu de clients demandaient des hommes. Il repensa à la petite Russe, Anastasia, elle venait d'arriver. Et Ingrid aussi… Il tourna dans le couloir en réfléchissant. Treize demander quatre gamines. Une petite soirée donc.

0.0.0..

Heero ouvrit les yeux. Des draps noirs, des murs noirs, le garçon aux ailes noires qui parlait dans une langue barbare. Le garçon s'approcha, lui caressa les fesses. Heero les tendit, impatient de sentir son gros sexe en lui. La créature fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça apparemment. Il enleva sa main, sa bouche prit une moue dégoûtée.

Heero se réveilla en criant. Trowa sursauta à ses côtés. Le français le prit dans ses bras, Heero tremblait, des larmes coulaient rapidement sur ses joues.

« Encore ce rêves ?

« Oui, je ne comprends pas, il ne veut pas de moi…

Depuis qu'il faisait ce rêve, Heero avait fini par considérer la créature comme un être vivant à par entière. Trowa comprenait. Heero se raccrochait à cet homme refusant son corps. Le fantasme de la pureté.

Mais, au plus le temps passait, au plus Heero devenait dépendant à cette ombre. Trowa s'en inquiétait de plus en plus. Malgré ses airs renfrogné, Heero était fragile, trop pour continuer longtemps à cette cadence.

Cette vie les détruisait, petit à petit. Mais, pour Trowa, Heero était un des plus à plaindre vu que c'était son père qui l'avait envoyé dans une des chambres.

Il ferma les yeux, continuant de se balancer. Dans ses bras, Heero était calme, ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Lentement, ses muscles se détendirent et ils s'endormirent, étroitement enlacé.

0.0.0.0.0…

Treize Kushrénada descendit de l'énorme voiture noire. Odin s'avança à grand pas vers lui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Monsieur Kushrénada ! Comment allez-vous ?

« Heero et Trowa sont prêt ?

« Oui.

Odin était un peu refroidit. Treize aimait un peu trop ses garçons.

« Alors, nous y allons. Je vous présente Zeck Merquise, un de mes proches collaborateur et quatre de mes futur clients.

Deux hommes s'avançaient, timides. Odin les emmena dans le grand hall. Heero les attendait, habillé d'un long kimono de soie rouge, brodé de fils d'or représentant un dragon. Trowa était à ses côtés, un peu en retrait.

Treize ouvrit largement les bras.

« Mon chéri !

Il serra le nippon dans ses bras de manière très possessive. Heero resta un peu tendu. Il avait toujours la chair de poule au contact de cet homme. Treize le savait. Et il adorait ça.

Une femme s'inclina devant les invités, tendant un plateau. Treize ne mettait pas de préservatifs. Pour empêcher la contamination par des maladies sexuelles, Odin faisait un test sanguin à tous ses clients.

Treize tendit la main vers la femme qui lui piqua le doigt, récupérant une goutte de sang qu'une machine très sophistiquée analysa en quelques secondes, recherchant la moindre maladie connue.

Ses invités de soumirent à cet examen, quelque peu inquiet. Zeck ne lâchait pas Trowa des yeux, se léchant presque les babines, impatient de le clouer sous lui.

Il se pencha vers Treize.

« Je le veux.

« Attends un peu et il serra tout à toi… la soirée vient de commencer.

Treize glissa sa main dans l'ouverture du kimono, serrant la cuisse fine.

«Odin, quelles sont les perles que vous avez réserver pour mes « amis » ?

Le propriétaire frappa dans ses mains. Quatre filles sortirent d'une pièce attenante. Des gamines… Anastasia, la plus jeune avait quinze ans, Sonia, la plus vielle dix neuf. Odin payait grassement le service de l'ordre pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur la prostitution des mineurs.

Les invités furent tous émoustillés mais Zeck ne lâcha pas Trowa et Treize masturbait Heero, ravi de le sentir frissonner. Odin se sentit durcir.

« Bien, messieurs, je vais vous conduire à la chambre.

Il emmena les clients à travers un large couloir donnant sur des chambres. Derrière certaines portes closes, on entendait des bruits. Les invités étaient de plus en plus excités. Odin ouvrit une porte très ouvragée.

Les clients entrèrent et l'homme les laissa, refermant la porte sans un bruit. Treize arracha la ceinture du kimono et saisit le sexe d'Heero.

« Bande pour moi.

Le nippon gémit de terreur.

« Monsieur, allez doucement.

« Zeck, je te donne Trowa pour aujourd'hui. Fais lui tout ce que tu veux. Messieurs, voici vos amies, elles sont pour vous, à votre entière disposition et ne peuvent rien vous refuser. Profitez bien.

Le signal était lancé, les hommes se jetèrent sur les gamines. Zeck caressa Trowa avec douceur, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Treize allongea Heero sur le lit, ouvrant en grand le vêtement fin.

L'homme regarda le corps d'Heero longuement.

« Tu es de plus en plus beau…

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il aimait Heero, il l'aimait à sa façon, perversement, douloureusement, le dominant. Le garçon le regarda, il avait envie de pleurer. Treize savait qu'il le dégoûtait et ça lui faisait mal.

Il prit une petite boite en argent de sa poche.

« Je t'ai emmené des bonbons pour t'aider…

Heero regarda les pilules, cherchant celle qui l'inspirait et, comme à chaque fois, prit la violette. Il aimait cette teinte, celle des yeux du garçon de son rêve.

Il avala la gélule sans demander ce que c'était. Treize sourit. Un aphrodisiaque si puissant que la plus frigide des filles deviendrait nymphomane.

Le métis se détendit.

« Fermes les yeux… laisses toi aller. Ca ira mieux dans deux minutes.

Heero se laissa glisser dans un état second. Il entendit des sanglots dans l'autre coin de la chambre, il crut reconnaître la voix d'Ingrid.

La main de Treize était posée sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Il entendit des murmures puis, un lourd silence. Il s'endormit. Treize sourit et se retourna vers Trowa.

« Tu vas m'aider à tuer le temps pas vrai. En attendant que ma puce se réveille…

Trowa frissonna. S'il n'avait pas été dans un bordel comme celui-là, il se serait enfui dans la seconde mais, ici, il ne craignait rien. Des gardes veillaient au grain.

0.0.0.0…

Trowa frissonna. Il comprenait pourquoi Heero avait si peur de cet homme, il avait cette lueur de folie au fond des yeux, la lueur qu'il fuyait chez ses clients.

Zeck lui saisit la nuque, la serrant, appuyant sur ses joues de ses longs doigts. Treize lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Trowa n'aimait pas ça mais Odin lui avait demandé de faire un effort. S'il les suçait, il pouvait bien les embrasser. Et Trowa avait accepté pour ne pas partir.

Il sentit les mains de Zeck palper ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

« Parfait, un petit cul bien ferme, des muscles durs… Putain, je bande juste en pensant à ce que je vais lui faire.

Treize sourit devant l'excitation de son ami. Il tira Trowa à lui, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il lui saisit délicatement la nuque, le poussant vers son entrejambe encore habillé. Il sentit derrière lui Zeck se déshabiller rapidement, envoyant ses vêtements en bas du lit.

Puis, il sentit un gland passer sur ses fesses sans plus. Il frissonna, elle avait l'air énorme. Mon Dieu, il allait déguster.

Pourtant, Zeck se contenta de passer son sexe sur lui, sans plus. Treize se dévêtit très élégamment, posant délicatement ses vêtements sur le sol.

« Trowa, tu ne refuses toujours aucune pratique sexuelle ?

« Non…

Sa voix se fit hésitante, il avait soudainement peur, ces homme étaient des malades, il allait souffrir.

« Bien relèves les fesses vers mon ami, il va commencer. Tu peux poser ta tête sur mes cuisses si tu veux.

Tout en parlant, il poussait sa tête vers ses jambes et Trowa comprit que c'était un ordre. Il la posa, relevant les hanches. Zeck palpa son anus plusieurs fois sans le pénétrer.

« Il est étroit.

Une constatation qui ajouta à la panique de Trowa, il s'attendait presque à les voir saliver d'avance à sa douleur. Zeck caressa l'anneau de muscle sans le forcer.

Puis, il s'assit confortablement.

« Trowa, tu es prêt ?

« Oui…

Zeck se pencha sur le sac qu'il avait emmené. Il tendit une boulette de tissus à Treize.

« Pour qu'il ne voit pas.

Et Treize lui banda les yeux. Trowa frissonna, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Il n'aimait pas le noir, c'était mauvais signe le noir dans cette situation.

Treize poussa sa tête sur sa cuisse, l'appuyant fermement. Puis il entendit des bruits indistincts dans son dos et tourna son regard aveugle vers Zeck.

Il sentit les doigts revenir tâter son anus, testant son élasticité puis, à sec, brut, on enfonça un gode métallique jusqu'au plus profond de ses chairs. Trowa cria, la douleur le cloua sur place. Tous ses muscles se tendirent puis tremblèrent.

L'objet, lise et froid, se mit à vibrer quelques secondes puis ressortit. Zeck l'examina un petit moment.

« Du sang, signala-t-il.

« Espèce de malade grogna Trowa. Vous allez pas bien dans la tête.

Il essaya de se débattre. Treize le saisit par la gorge, la serrant.

« Tu ne refuses aucune pratique sexuelle non ?

Trowa serra les dents de rage, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Le règlement interdisait les pratique pouvant mettre en danger l'un des deux partenaires mais ne parlait pas de la douleur.

« Bien, il me semblait aussi.

Zeck continuait son petit manège. Il frottait contre les fesses de Trowa un autre gode, toujours en métal mais parsemé de petites bosses et de petites pointes.

Trowa se sentait nauséeux. Il avait peur. Sans élever la voix, il cracha des insultes aux deux hommes. Lassé de son bourdonnement. Treize lui enfonça un objet long dans la bouche et le boucla derrière sa tête. Un harnais de jeux sado-maso.

Trowa retient un haut le cœur, puis abandonna la lutte. Il ne put que gémir quand le second objet s'enfonça en lui, distendant un peu plus ses chairs, il sentait chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque clou blessant les parois fine.

Il remua un peu mais Zeck le maintient d'une main ferme. La lenteur de la pénétration, les caresses langoureuses au creux de ses reins lui réchauffèrent le corps. Il sentit la douleur partir et le plaisir venir lentement.

Seulement, le harnais le gênait de plus en plus. Il envoya la main pour l'enlever mais Treize l'en empêcha. Zeck fit sortir l'objet, l'essuya, le reposa dans le sac et se redressa.

« On va pouvoir commencer.

Trowa se tendit. Zeck se colla à lui, son sexe, si dur et si gros, frotta dans la raie de ses fesses, caressant de son gland toutes la zone si sensible tout autour de l'anus.

Sans plus attendre, Zeck s'enfonça au creux de ses reins. Trowa les creusa, l'accueillant en lui sans honte, il avait envie de sexe. Trowa n'avait pas honte de jouir entres les mains de ces hommes défilant depuis des années.

Il se força à l'immobilité pendant un petit moment, s'adaptant à la morphologie de la verge en lui et canalisant la douleur. Zeck attendait lui aussi, voulant prolonger cet échange le plus longtemps possible.

Lentement, il fit coulisser son sexe dans l'étroit canal l'enserrant. Trowa arrondit le dos, grognant contre le harnais, bavant, l'objet empêchant sa déglutition. Treize le prit en pitié, il lui retira, lui permettant de grogner, gémir et supplier en paix.

Le jeune homme se tendit. Il gémit de plaisir, resserrant ses muscles internes, essayant de l'emprisonner en lui. Zeck sourit.

« Tu aimes la sentir la ?

« Oui.

« Tu la préfères la ou dans ta bouche ?

Tout en parlant, il prit un rythme lent, régulier, frustrant.

« La…

Il grogna puis donna un violent coup de rein en arrière, la poussant plus loin au fond de lui. L'autre ricana.

« Tu aimes ça alors… Te faire baiser comme une chienne, sentir des queues te défoncer… Tu refuses pas de pratiques sexuelles alors ?

« Non, sauf ce qui est interdit dans le règlement…

« Rien donc…

« On peut dire ça comme ça…

Zeck s'immobilisa. Il se pencha sur le côté, entraînant un peu le corps emboîté dans le sien avec lui, le faisant gémir de plaisir en appuyant fortement sur sa prostate.

Il entendit la fermeture du sac et regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir, le bandeau lui cachant toujours les yeux. Il entendit des bruits indistincts.

Puis, un gland de métal frotta contre son entré toujours occupé par le sexe déjà imposant de l'homme. Il frissonna. Il n'aimait pas trop les multiples pénétrations mais il s'en accommodait bien dans certains cas et celui-là en faisait partie.

L'objet força, dilatant l'anneau de muscle un peu plus fermement.

« Je vais te prendre…

« Vas-y gémit pitoyablement Trowa. Je veux… plus…

Il se relaxa et le gode passa, déformant son entré, l'étirant. Le garçon ravala un sanglot dans un bruit humide.

0.0.0.00

Heero se sentait nauséeux, une chaleur très localiser le bouffant lentement. Il entendait des gémissements, des grognements, un bourdonnement de voix lointain mais il se focalisa sur la leur violette, les yeux brillant dans le noir. Il sentit une violente chaleur lui traverser les reins.

« J'ai envie de toi…

Une main blanche sortie de noir, lui caressant la joue. Il pressa sa tête contre, recherchant la chaleur.

« J'ai envie de toi…

La main se retira, les yeux se froncèrent.

« Tu es différent…

« J'ai envie de toi…

Heero ne pouvait que répéter cette phrase, espérant que l'homme comprenne.

« Tu es comme les autres…

La voix, il réalisa qu'il la comprenait pour la première fois.

« Non, je fais tout ce que tu veux…

« Putain !

La main se retira comme si elle se brûlait.

« Putain ! Chienne !

La vois se fit haineuse, blessante. Heero se referma sur lui-même.

« Je suis une putain mais pas par choix.

« Salop !

Les yeux se fermèrent et disparurent. Heero retient un cri, ou un sanglot, il ne savait pas exactement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière était agressive. Il se concentra sur les voix. Trowa se faisait baisé près de lui. Il voyait le sexe conséquent pénétrant son anus déjà occupé par un gode en argent. Il avait le dos creux, grognant de plaisir. Treize les regardait, nu, le sexe raide. Heero regarda les filles, dans un autre coin de la pièce. Les quatre hommes prenait une seule fille, les autres regardaient, des godes partout.

Treize remarqua enfin son réveil nauséeux. Il se pencha sur lui.

« On peut jouer ?

Heero se rappela son rêve, il sentit ses yeux lui brûler.

« Faites ce que vous voulez…

Treize sembla surpris, Heero ne s'abandonnait jamais avec autant de facilité mais surtout avec autant de résignation. Il avait du faire un mauvais « voyage ». Bof, il s'en fichait. Heero était à lui.

0.0.0….

Trowa entendit la voix d'Heero, une voix triste. Encore un rêve sans doute. Zeck saisit son sexe, il se tendit, cria, le gode lui blessa le corps un peu plus.

Heero le regarda pendant que Treize le caressait possessivement. Les yeux bleus ne lâchèrent pas les lèvres entrouvertes de son meilleur ami. Mécontent, Treize lui attrapa le sexe violement.

« Ne regardes que moi compris ?

Heero se mordit la lèvres mais gémit de douleur. Il avait peur de Treize. Il détourna les yeux. Ce dernier lui saisit les fesses fermement.

« Je vais t'apprendre à ne regarder que moi.

Il l'obligea à se coucher sur le dos. Il lui écarta les cuisses si facilement, d'une seule main. De l'autre, il lui saisit la verge, la pressant.

Heero étouffa un sanglot. Le mot « Putain » dansait devant ses yeux. La créature ne voulait pas de lui parce qu'il donnait son corps, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Tant pis pour elle, qu'elle aille au diable, il devait coucher avec des hommes pour survivre. Il se relâcha dans les bras de Treize.

« Je ne regarde que vous maintenant et pour toujours.

Treize sursauta. Il se recula un peu mais Heero continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

L'homme eut un sourire étrange.

« Tu es cruel de me mentir à ce point.

« Je ne mens pas…

Il se redressa, enlaçant son client dans ses bras. Il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le premier homme qu'il embrassait à part Trowa de son propre chef.

Treize eut un rire de gorge.

« Tu te donnes à moi ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Il se masturba rapidement, se positionna et s'enfonça en un coup de hanche dans le corps du garçon. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps tremblant de douleur. Treize se mit à bouger vite et fort, le prenant comme un forcené.

« A moi…

Il se mit à bouger plus lentement. Il voulait faire durer le moment. Il porta une main à la gorge fine, l'autre tenant toujours fermement la verge, l'empêchant de prendre du plaisir.

Il serra la gorge, le privant d'air lentement. Heero retient un hoquet de panique. Puis, il se décontracta. Si Treize le tuait, il serrait libre de cette vie. Il sentit sa main lâcher son sexe, glisser sur ses fesses jusqu'à son anus.

Il se contracta. Treize allait lui faire mal. Il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer de force en lui et il cria, relâchant le peu d'air qu'il avait réussit à conserver. Il forçait pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement plusieurs fois puis il vit flou. Treize relâcha alors la pression. Il reprit une grande goulée d'air, respira rapidement plusieurs fois avant que la main ne se referme, le privant d'air encore une fois. Treize continuait de le baiser sans arrêt, très régulièrement.

0.0.0…

Trowa serra les dents. Pendant que le sexe de Zeck le pénétrait violemment, le distendant à l'aide du gode, une de ses mains maintenait ferment la base de sa verge l'empêchant de jouir alors que l'autre caressait son dos, sa poitrine et titillait ses tétons.

Zeck soupira. Le corps du garçon s'était bien trop rapidement adapté à la situation à son goût. Il se retira. Il fouilla dans son sac, sentant le corps du garçon se tendre.

« Tu es sur de ne rien refuser ?

« Non…

La voix lui avait semblé trop hésitante. Parfait. Il aimait sentir cette sorte de peur chez ses partenaires. Il prit un anneau et un gode plus gros, bardé de minuscules pointes de métal.

Il passa l'anneau sur le sexe dur de Trowa puis retira le premier gode. Sans attendre, il enfonça l'autre le plus loin possible, le fixant dans les chairs.

Il entendit le gémissement douloureux du garçon et le pénétra brutalement, enfonçant les pointes dans sa chair, les frottant contre sa propre verge, se blessant un peu.

Trowa sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Ca fait mal ?

« Oui…

Il ne cachait pas la douleur de toute façon. Zeck recommença ses mouvements, le faisant souffrir.

0.0.00…

Treize se mit à bouger plus vite, il contrôlait moins bien la pression sur la gorge. Heero essayait de reprendre sa respiration le plus vite possible. Zeck bougea plus vite à son tour.

Les deux hommes grognèrent, devinrent plus brutaux. Du sang coulait sur les cuisses de Trowa, blessé par les piques de métal. Heero suffoquait de plus en plus, des papillons volaient devant ses yeux.

Trowa s'affaissa, ses hanches ne bougeaient que par la force de la pénétration. Il sentit la main le masturber mais l'anneau l'empêchait de jouir.

Il s'entendit grogner. Il ne voyait toujours rien mais la faible et saccadé respiration d'Heero l'inquiétait. Zeck se tendit, il le pénétra encore plus fort quelques fois et l'inonda de sa semence en plusieurs grognements roques.

Trowa gémit, se remua.

« Laissez-moi jouir… Supplia-t-il, tremblant.

L'homme ricana.

« Non, je veux voir combien tu vas en prendre.

Trowa se tendit. Un gode se glissa dans la place laissé libre. Il se contracta autours, tremblant de frustration.

Pendant ce temps, Treize baisait le corps à demi conscient d'Heero. Zeck les regarda quelques secondes, ravi de spectacle puis caressa les fesses de Trowa.

Treize attrapa la verge d'Heero, la caressant pour la mettre en érection. Le nippon ne réagissait presque plus. Treize accéléra les mouvements de sa main et de ses hanches, le pénétrant tellement fort qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin que tous ses autres amants. Heero criait de douleur mais ses yeux restaient dans le vide.

Trowa sursauta en entendant les cris de son ami. Il regarda dans sa direction, mais le bandeau l'empêchait de voir quoi que se soit. Il tendit la main, recherchant le corps d'Heero.

Il ne rencontra que le vide, paniqua, l'appela et seul un rire sadique lui répondit. Il sentit une violente douleur le traverser et lutta contre mais elle le submergea et il sombra, inconscient.

Treize relâcha la gorge d'Heero, marqué par ses doigts et donna les derniers coups de reins. Il éjacula avec des grognements de satisfaction puis se retira.

Il mit un gros vibromasseur dans le corps d'Heero lui aussi, inconscient puis se retourna vers ses invités.

« Messieurs, voyons voir ces charmantes jeunes filles.

Zeck et lui laissèrent les deux garçons pour l'instant.

0.0.0.0…0.0

Odin poussa un soupir pour calmer son énervement. Treize avait vraiment exagéré. Déjà, ses « amis » avaient massacré Sonia. Trowa ne pourrait plus prendre de client pendant au moins une semaine, son anus étant lacéré, les fines parois strié de déchirures. Mais le plus mal en point était sans doute Heero.

Le garçon portait les mêmes blessures que Trowa mais aussi des traces de strangulation. Il ne pouvait plus parler.

Odin grogna plus franchement, las. Treize avait laissé un très fort pourboire pour compenser. Le tenancier, pour limiter les dégâts et surtout la peur de ses petites s'était débarrassé de la gamine, l'expédiant en Russie.

Les deux garçons étaient en « vacances » pour quinze jours. Heero n'avait pas quitté le lit, sa respiration étant douloureuse. Trowa restaient avec lui.

En plus, il avait entendu des rumeurs assez inquiétantes. Plusieurs de ses clients racontait qu'un homme tuait tous les garçons asiatiques aux yeux bleus sur Terre et sur les colonies depuis quelques années et s'approchait de plus en plus de L1. Il craignait pour son fils.

Enfin, Heero ne craignait rien dans la maison close. Il entra dans la chambre des deux garçons. Il avait envie de baiser. Il entra dans la chambre de ses deux prostitués.

Sans attendre, il posa sa main sur l'épaule fine de Trowa. Le garçon comprit. Odin venait souvent le voir pour ce genre de chose.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre à proprement parlé, laissant Heero à sa lecture dans le petit salon. Odin était un amant délicat mais fortement membré. Il adorait la levrette.

Il positionna Trowa dans cette position, les fesses bien haute. Il le pénétra de deux doigts humides de salive. Il le dilata un long moment, ravi de l'entendre gémir sous lui. Quand ce fut le moment, il le prit en une longue poussée bien précise et se mit à bouger.

Il aimait baiser avec Trowa, le garçon ne dissimulant pas son plaisir. Il savait que le gosse n'avait connu que les viols et les tortures, il comprenait que la moindre trace de tendresse ou le moindre plaisir étaient encore meilleur pour lui. Comme pour Heero dans le fond.

Parfois, il regrettait d'infliger cette vie à son fils mais bon, le gosse ne connaissait que ça. Il n'était jamais sorti de la maison. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas sur Terre mais dans une colonie.

Il regarda dans le salon. Son fils, assis sur un fauteuil, se préparait une seringue d'héroïne. Il s'enfonça l'aiguille dans la veine et rejeta la tête en arrière en enfonçant le piston.

Trowa regardait lui aussi la seringue, envieux.

« Tu en veux ? Demanda Heero.

« Hum.

Le métis prépara une seconde dose et s'approcha. Odin les regardait, fasciné tout en continuant de baiser le français. Heero s'assit très élégamment sur le sol.

Odin resta immobile. Heero caressa les fesses de Trowa, cherchant une veine. Il caressa les testicules puis le scrotum.

« La.

Il enfouit l'aiguille dans ce petit morceau de chair entre les testicules et la verge puis enfonça le piston. Trowa cria de plaisir, son corps se resserra involontairement sur la verge le prenant. Odin du se retenir pour ne pas bouger et ainsi les blesser tous les deux.

Heero retira enfin l'aiguille d'un coup sec. Trowa éjacula sur le tapis. Ravi, Odin mit beaucoup plus d'ardeur à le prendre, s'insinuant au plus profond de ses chairs.

« Encore, encore, encore… Suppliait Trowa.

Il était en plein trip, l'héroïne le rendant encore plus réceptif. Il avait l'impression que des vagues de chaleurs le traversait, que des centaines de minuscules mains pressaient chaque partie de son corps, le rendant encore plus fébrile. Odin continuait de le prendre, grognant de plaisir.

« Heero…

Il saisit le poigné de son fils. Sa main descendit et saisit le sexe raide du garçon. Il le masturba un petit moment avant de prendre le même rythme que ses hanches. Heero se tortilla pour se glisser sous Trowa et prit son sexe en bouche. Ils bougèrent ainsi à l'unisson pendant un long moment et jouirent dans un concert de grognement de gémissement et de supplications.

0.0.0.0.

Heero soupira. Il aimait bien le sexe dans ces conditions, quand il était maître des choses. Il repensa au garçon de ses rêves mais le repoussa au fond de son esprit.

Il gémit en sentant la main de Trowa grimpant sur sa cuisse. Il ne connaissait que ça de toute façon. Il savait lire, écrire, il avait de solide base de culture générale mais sans plus.

Il aurait aimé connaître l'extérieur, les autres. Son père lui avait expliqué que les autres étaient des monstres. Et Trowa l'avait conforté dans cette idée que les gens du dehors étaient pires que les clients, qu'ils violaient, qu'ils tuaient, les autres étaient des monstres.

Mais, parfois, dans le murmure du vent du soir, dans le murmure de l'eau, dans les bruit de l'extérieur, Heero jurait entendre son nom, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait, le cherchait.

Il se forçait toujours à ne pas écouter, à fuir cette sensation mais, au plus les jours passaient, au plus il entendait cet appel, distinct, puissant.

Il pouvait jouir juste en attendant le murmure.

0.0.0.

Dans une autre colonie, sur L2, un homme, habillé de noir, de long cheveux coiffé en natte, embrassait un garçon dans une ruelle, un asiatique aux yeux incroyablement clair.

Il le repoussa puis enfonça une longue faux dans son ventre, l'éventrant lentement.

« Ce n'est pas lui.

Il donna un coup de pied au corps, le repoussant vers les poubelles.

« Tu le trouveras, répondit une voix.

Une créature sortit de l'ombre, petite, les yeux bleus, de courts cheveux blonds.

« Il ne peut pas être loin… Tes rêves te montrent comment il est mais pas ou. Il ne reste que L1 à fouiller.

« Je sais, je suis sur qu'il n'est pas la…

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'il doit souffrir dans cette nouvelle vie… à la hauteur de son pêcher…

« Et alors ? Il peut très bien être sur L1… Il y a sûrement des endroits horribles sur L1… Puis, la population y est majoritairement japonaise.

Le démon sembla réfléchir.

« Peut être Quatre… Peut être…

Ils quittèrent la ruelle sans se préoccuper plus du cadavre éventré gisant dans les poubelles.

**+..+..+..+…**

Odin convoqua Trowa. Il regarda furtivement les cinq garçons assis dans son bureau.

« Trowa arrive. C'est un très beau garçon. Il est jeune…

Les clients s'entreregardèrent. Celui qui payait ne lui disait rien de bon. On frappa discrètement.

« Entre !

Trowa se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce. Il eut un mouvement de recul vite réprimé. Il se sentait comme un agneau dans une cage entouré de loup.

« Trowa, voici tes clients. Quatre heures, sans protection, dans ta pièce…

Le garçon le regarda, suppliant silencieusement de ne pas le laisser seul avec cinq étrangers. Odin ne l'aida pas, il le congédia d'un geste de la main, sans le regarder.

0.0.0..0

Trowa marchait lentement, suivi des hommes. Ces derniers ne parlaient pas, le fixant. Le garçon se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il remercia le ciel pour la présence d'Heero dans la chambre voisine. Le garçon n'avait personne aujourd'hui.

Il poussa le panneau lentement. Le chef lui saisit les épaules, le catapultant dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière le dernier de ses amis.

Trowa retient un gémissement en percutant le sol. Il sentit une douleur dans son poigné suivi d'un craquement. Il replia son bras contre lui, protégeant son articulation cassée.

Il entendit les hommes ricaner.

« Tu as vraiment une gueule de pute.

Le chef le poussa du pied.

« On va bien s'amuser avec toi… Ton patron nous a expliqué où étaient les limites…

Il ricana encore une fois.

Trowa frissonna, il avait de plus en plus peur. Il tombait de plus en plus sur des malades. Ca devenait trop fréquent. Ca finirait par le tuer un jour.

Il ne put pourtant retenir un cri quand l'homme le saisit par son poigné cassé. Heero ouvrit la porte à ce moment.

« Ca va Trowa ? Je t'ai entendu crier…

Il s'arrêta. Un homme le saisit par derrière, bloquant ses bras fins dans ses mains de brutes.

« Hooo, une seconde chienne pour jouer.

Il jeta Heero dans les bras du chef. Ce dernier lui saisit le visage durement.

« On va faire un jeu.

Il jeta Heero contre le lit.

« Tiens la pute pour qu'elle regarde sa copine se faire baiser sous ses yeux, après, on inverse.

Ils rigolèrent. Trowa essaya de se défendre mais celui qui le tenait exerçait une pression des plus douloureuses sur ses os cassés.

Trois hommes tenaient Heero pendant que le chef arrachait son kimono. Ils adoraient le voir se débattre, ses yeux paniqués. L'homme sortit son sexe déjà raide.

Il se masturba puis donna des petits coups sur le visage blanc de terreur. Il la fit descendre.

« Non ! S'écria Trowa. Laissez-le !

« Pourquoi ? Du deux pour le prix d'un…

Il se positionna contre l'entré d'Heero, savourant cet instant.

« Tu la veux ?

« Non… Souffla Heero, mort de peur.

Il ferma les yeux pensant furtivement au garçon de ses rêves, le priant de le sauver ou de le tuer.

« Dommage…

Il s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Heero hurla, du sang coula. Trowa essaya de détourner les yeux. L'homme lui tourna la tête, le forçant à regarder.

Heero hurla, des flashs se surexposaient derrière ses paupières fortement closes. Il confondait cette scène avec un autre viol. Il se faisait baiser par le garçon de ses rêves, il se faisait violer par cette créature et il aimait ça…

D'autres images, flous, incohérentes. Des clients, Treize, son père…

0+0+0

Duo sortit de la navette, Quatre sur les talons. Il renifla l'air et sursauta. La, dilué par celle des centaines d'habitant de ce satellite, il y avait une odeur connus, l'odeur d'un déchu. Un petit résidu de magie dans l'air.

Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant sur elle, il la sentit perturbé, haché, dilué par celle d'autres hommes.

0+0+0

Heero serra les dents. Cet homme ne pouvait pas le souiller plus que ce qu'il avait déjà subi mais la douleur le traversait si fort qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses cris.

Il entendit soudain le vent siffler son nom.

0+0+0

Duo le sentait de plus en plus fort, il sentait aussi le sang, la peur… Son ange… Il reconnaîtrait l'odeur n'importe où…

Il fut stoppé par de hauts murs de pierres.

0+0+0

Heero suppliait le garçon de ses rêves de venir le sauver. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à lui.

Cet homme touchait son âme beaucoup plus que les autres.

0+0+0+

Duo entendait maintenant, l'appel était franc, il lui demandait de l'aide.

0+0+0+

L'homme joui au fond de ses entrailles, en ricanant, il le frappa violement sur le visage, fendant sa lèvre.

« Sale chienne. Tu vas regretter de nous avoir rencontrer.

0+0+0

Trowa poussa un hurlement déchirant, l'homme venait de lui casser un autre os du poigné. Il essaya de s'extirper de son étreinte mais l'homme le cogna, ouvrit sa bouche de force en lui enfonçant les doigts dans le creux de ses joues et envahis sa bouche de son sexe raide.

0+0+0+0

Duo sauta sur le mur. Il regarda la maison close. Puis, il le vit, son ange.

Son ange, un homme entre les cuisses, trois autres le tenant. Il sentit son sang bouillir. Il sauta en bas du mur et traversa le jardin en courant.

Quatre le suivit. Il regarda l'ange de son ami puis l'autre garçon se faisant violer la bouche.

Humm, charmant, il se le ferait bien entre quatre murs. Il allait le demander à Duo.

0+0+0

Les hommes sursautèrent quand la verrière donnant sur le jardin explosa. Un homme se tenait là, un faux à la main, les yeux brillant de rage. Heero le regarda, les yeux brillant d'espoir, il le reconnaissait. Trowa aussi, brumeusement, reconnaissait le portrait brossé par son ami.

0.0.0.0

Duo sentit son corps le brûler à proximité de celui de son ange.

« Je le veux »

Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Pourtant, il sursauta, l'odeur du sang et du sperme le prirent à la gorge. Il se retourna vers les hommes.

« Vous allez crever.

Il brandit son arme et les frappa, rapidement, les laissant se vider de leurs sangs. Au moment où il enfonçait sa lame dans le ventre de celui qui maintenait Trowa, Odin et plusieurs gardes entrèrent.

La scène se figea.

0+0+0

Odin reprit ses esprit, l'odeur lourde du sang lui rappelait des mauvais souvenir. Il s'avança.

« Partez ! Vous êtes dans un établissement privé…

« Si vous voulez, renchérit Duo, narquois, mais je reprends mon bien avec moi.

Il souleva Heero et le prit dans ses bras. Quatre fit de même avant l'autre garçon, étendu contre le mur.

Odin pâlit. Sur quel sorte de malade venaient-ils de tomber ?

« C'est mon fils…

« Votre pute ! Il est à moi, depuis des siècles et pour des siècles… A moi…

Son ton possessif faisait peur. Odin se précipita pour lui arracher sa perle des bras mais il se heurta à un mur. Quatre était déjà dehors, le corps inconscient de Trowa dans les bras.

« Et je prends l'autre aussi, pour amuser mes « amis ».

Odin ordonna à ses hommes de tirer mais, dans un nuage de fumer, les deux créatures disparurent. Il ne restait que cinq corps se tordant de douleur, se vidant de leurs sangs sur le tapis.

Odin les maudit. Il se jura de les retrouver et d'arracher ces favoris des griffes de ces malades. Il se retourna.

« Débarrassez-vous d'eux dans l'incinérateur…

Il se précipita dans son bureau, récupéra les casettes de vidéo surveillances puis prit son téléphone. Il attendit trois sonneries puis une voix roque répondit.

« Allo, c'est Odin. Heero et Trowa ont été enlevé…

« Quoi ? J'arrive.

La personne raccrocha. Odin s'assit. Treize allait les retrouver, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre son arrivé.

Duo entra dans son palais, Quatre sur les talons. Il traversa de nombreux couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte d'un coup de pied. Il posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et frappa dans ses mains.

Deux servantes, dans la tenue caricaturale des soubrettes entrèrent. Elles s'approchèrent du lit.

« Nettoyez-le des souillures de cet homme et laissez le dormir.

Quatre se pencha sur lui. Il tenait toujours fermement le corps fin du brun entre ses bras.

« Tu me prêtes une chambre, je vais jouer avec lui avant de le filer à mes hommes.

« Vas-y doucement, il est 100 humain…

« Je sais, ce sera encore meilleur.

« Ne l'éclates pas avec ta bite de cheval.

« Ha ha ha ! Très drôle. J'ai juste un sexe propre à mon espèce…

Duo secoua la main, il savait la grosseur du sexe de Quatre. Il regarda les femelles nettoyer son ange.

« Je le veux »

Il les congédia des leur tâche achevée. Son corps parlait seul, il avait envie de lui.

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Sa main s'égara dans les mèches folles. La pâleur de sa peau, sa respiration lente. Duo décida de le laisser dormir, il viendrait dans quelques heures.

Il se leva et passa dans la chambre prise par Quatre.

0.0.0.0.

Il savait que Quatre n'avait pas du attendre le réveil du gamin.

Il ne voulait pas que le blond le torture, le fasse tourner ou le tue, il avait l'air important pour son ange, leurs odeurs étant intimement mélangées.

Il entendit des grognements au milieu du couloir. Il entra dans la chambre quelques portes après la sienne.

Il cria sa surprise. Quatre, ayant repris son apparence monstrueuse, baisait avec un humain déchaîné.

Le garçon chevauchait la succube, se jetant sauvagement sur l'énorme sexe en gémissant des mots salaces, griffant le torse de son nouveau maître.

Quatre semblait dans un autre monde. Il grognait, jouissait, jamais personne ne l'avait baisé comme ça. Il ne voyait que lui, ne voulait que lui.

Duo sourit ravi de voir Quatre trouver enfin une personne à qui s'attacher. Il s'assit pour apprécier le spectacle.

0.0.0.

Quatre entra dans la chambre donnée par Duo, il posa le corps fin sur le lit et l'examina. Un corps habitué au sexe depuis longtemps. Il regarda le poigné broyé. Sa magie lui permettait de lui réparer.

Au moment ou il finissait, il regarda le visage fin ou il croisa un œil vert luisant de fièvre.

L'humain se redressa. Il lui embrassa la main.

« Maître…

Quatre eut un sourire de contentement, cette créature avait vite compris comment s'adresser à lui. Il savait qu'il exerçait une attirance folle sur les humains.

Il reprit son apparence. Ses cornes enroulées poussèrent, ses oreilles s'allongèrent, une queue poussa à la base de ses fesses et son sexe devient énorme.

Le garçon se pencha sur son sexe, le prenant en bouche. Quatre gémit. Comment ce gosse pouvait sucer son sexe avec autant de facilité ?

Il gémit.

« Je le veux en moi…

Quatre s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit.

Le garçon l'enjamba, s'asseyant sur son bassin. Il frotta ses fesses sur le ventre de la succube puis se redressa.

« Je m'appelle Trowa.

« Quatre Raberba Winner.

« Quatre…

Il s'assit sur la verge raide du démon.

« Oui ! Cria-t-il. Encore…

Trowa se mit rapidement à l'empaler sur elle, l'enfonçant au plus profond de son ventre.

« Encore !

Quatre vit du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami entrer, il sourit. Duo s'assit pour regarder.

Quatre saisit les hanches fines et assit Trowa entièrement sur sa verge. Elle passa si loin dans le corps de Trowa que ce dernier sentit du sang couler. Quatre le baisait jusqu'à l'âme.

.0.0.0.

De longues heures après, Duo se leva. Il avait vu les deux garçons effectuer le Kama-Sutra avec une fougue frisant la folie.

Trowa semblait insatiable et Quatre lui soufflait l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer encore et encore.

0.0.0.

Quand Duo entra dans sa chambre, Heero était réveillé. Le garçon le regarda longuement.

« Tu es enfin venu me chercher ?

« Oui… tu te rappelles de tout ?

« Non, mais ça viendra, je sais que je t'aime…

« Et ça suffit largement.

Le démon le prit dans ses bras.

« Quel est ton nom ?

« Heero…

Duo le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime…

Le démon le prit dans ses bras.

« On a l'éternité pour apprendre à se connaître.

« Où est Trowa ? Il va bien ?

« Oui, il vient de se trouver un bon parti, ils sont dans une chambre.

« Ils baisent ?

« Ils font bien plus que ça.

Heero ricana, il était heureux pour son ami. Duo le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai envie de toi…

« Moi aussi.

Heero se laissa renverser. Duo se frotta contre lui.

« Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à satiété…

0.0.0.0

Une ange hurla de rage. Elle sortit de la pièce des divinations.

Elle traversa les couloirs en furie avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône.

« Frère, l'ange du courage vient de retrouver son démon…

« On devait s'y attendre, ça fait des siècles qu'ils se cherchaient.

« Je vais le rattraper et le détruire pour de bon cette fois.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez payé, Réléna ?

« Non ! Il a osé me trahir. Je lui ai arraché les ailes une fois et je vais recommencer.

Elle quitta la pièce en rage. Son frère poussa un soupir. Un démon sortit de l'ombre. Il envoya ses courts cheveux noirs derrière son épaule.

« Zeck…

L'ange prit le jeune asiatique dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes… Wufei…

Le démon s'exécuta. Ils s'aimaient dans le secret, baisaient ensemble le plus possible, profitant de la moindre seconde entre eux.

Zeck se leva de son trône. Il se laissa tomber derrière Wufei lui léchant la nuque. Sa langue descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Wufei se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Zeck lécha son anus un long moment, le distendant.

Il y glissa les doigts rapidement. Wufei avait un corps qui s'ouvrait très vitre à lui. Il se masturbait d'une main tout en le préparant de l'autre.

« J'ai envie de tes fesses… De te baiser jusqu'à plus soif, de te baiser de force, violement, tendrement… De te faire l'amour et de te violer…

Wufei tremblait à ses paroles.

« Baises-moi, villes-moi, forces-moi… Je t'appartiens, je suis à toi et à toi seul. Marques-moi, souilles-moi, aimes-moi…

Zeck plongea en lui, le prenant tendrement puis fermement.

« Tu es à moi.

« Et tu es à moi…

Zeck se contracta. Il lui saisit les hanches brutalement puis s'enfonça plus loin en lui. Il saisit le sexe raide de son amant, la masturbant.

« Jouie !

Wufei arrondit le dos et souilla le sol de long jet de spermes crémeux.

Il se débattit, sortant le sexe vibrant de Zeck de lui et le prit en bouche, il le suça violement.

Zeck se refusait à jouir dans sa bouche mais Wufei le voulait cette fois, peut être la dernière.

« Laisses-moi te boire…

Zeck se tendit et jouie dans la bouche accueillante. Il inversa la position et suça Wufei en même temps, léchant le sperme restant sur la verge, la faisant jouir une seconde fois.

Ils restèrent étendus, haletant. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

0.0.

Wufei se redressa lentement.

« Zeck, je dois partir, ma famille a besoin de moi…

« Je sais, je t'aime…

« Je t'aime mais maintenant que Duo a retrouvé son âme sœur, je dois les protéger de cette folle qui te sert de sœur…

« A bientôt…

« A très vite…

Le démon disparut.

0.0.0

Wufei apparut sur un pentagramme gravé dans une des salles du château de Duo. Il épousseta ses vêtements puis sortit. Une guerre allait commencer et ses amis devaient être mis au courant.

0.0.0.

Réléna entra dans la salle du conseil et s'assit à sa place.

« En tant qu'ange supérieur, je demande au conseil de mobiliser nos armés pour écraser Duo Shinigami Maxwell, violeur d'ange. Il a récupérer l'âme de Heerioel, notre bien estimé ange du courage pour continuer de la pervertir. Vous, Ange J, créateur de l'ange du courage, vous devez m'aider à le récupérer pour le purifier et sauver son âme des tréfonds de l'enfer.

Les cinq anges du conseil suprême l'approuvèrent. Ils voulaient récupérer Heerioel, leur ange le plus puissant.

Une guerre allait commencer.

Owari…

Voila, je m'arrête la. La guerre entre le bien et le mal est éternelle. Mais, j'ai déjà une idée de la suite. Selon les reviews et les demande, je ferait peut être encore une suite.

Mais, bon j'ai déjà une nouvelle histoire en court et la suite des 5 âmes en court mais je sèche un peu. Si bous avez envie d'une position ou d'un couple auquel je n'ai pas encore pensé, dîtes-le… ça pourrait me donner des idée. Merci d'avance.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.


End file.
